


Late Night Shopping

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cold, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Icicle Inn, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Late night shopping isn't a good idea. At least not in the far North.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 6





	Late Night Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Christmas Lights'

Aeris again regretted venturing outdoors today and especially this late. Evening was drawing on while the snow fell ever faster. What passed for Icicle town was lost in a white haze of floodlights. Out here beyond the single shop and the inn, the few light sources were mere dim spots in a dark blizzard. She grit her teeth and pushed against the wind, reasonably certain she was still headed in the right direction. Reasonably. Maybe buying the bread could have waited until tomorrow, though now she had it, she would not need to venture out in the morning. How nice to be able to stay in the warm. Had to get there first though. The cold was making a good case for never leaving the house again. Where-

There. A chain of blinking lights encircled a barely visible, dark mass in the snowstorm. Home. Contents thereof: warmth and Cloud (see also: warmth). If she was quick about it, she could heat her frozen hands and feet on his perpetually hot body. He might complain at first but would always surrender to her embraces. Motivation enough to keep on going; the lights guiding her way home.


End file.
